couples_of_olympusfandomcom-20200214-history
Freeman23 and Athenaiswise's collabaration Chp.2
This is only for Freeman23 and Athenaiswise do not edit or add charecters without permission. If you get permission try to keep it in a G-PG 13 level thank you. HINT: This chapter takes place two years before Alex,Kim,Derrick,Evertt,Max,June,Jack,Kiara,and Bryan go on their quests. Emily McNair "Are you crazy!?" I asked "A little" He replied "Oh okay so your asking me to attack a drakon-" "One i asked you to distract it two its Letum" "Whatever just let me finish-" He went to slap me but I caught his hand judo flipped him and had my weapon to his neck before you could say " death and misery"(what im not weird) "Oh very impresive but I have more important things to do than argue with a person that looks like a Dracnee." "I do not look like my mother!" "Oh is that a soft spot princess" I had no insult to through back that was good so i spit the first one i thought of out "Says the son of two guys instead of one" I guessed that was a good one because his eyes blazed with furry "Its not my fault" "Niether is mine" I finished that off with a punch jumped up and did the most suicidle thing ever I charged the drakon. Andrew Pitt She charges the drakon, she is probably thinking it was the most suicide thing she ever has done, well it won't be the first time Letum has made people think that charging him is suicide, i am postive Percy Jackson thought the same way during the Battle of Manhatten. I myself having grown up in tartarus since i was 10 years old decided to a much more less crazy thing, I shadow traveled to the Colliesum. Allowing my power to surge through me, i dug deep in my mind for soemthing that could bring down the drakon. Then i had it, living lightning monsters made direcly from lightning, their weakness, water shorts them out. Summoning my power, i imagined them to appear. Their first thoughts were to serve, i told target the drakon, spare the mortals, as they flew to serve, i willed the regeneration of the drakon to reform in mt. Vesuivus. I'd pick Letum later. The battle seemed to be going well, until the drakon came my way, with the dracnee still cutting away or hanging on for dear life, then came the bad part. My new creations fled the scene. The drakons mouth opened wide and my lasts words were before i saw the dracnee and get smashed in to dust, (knowing full well where her next stop was and soon to be mine) and the drakon's mouth close around me, "oh no, not again." Who knows how much time later i awoke in tartarus. The first thing i saw was a Letum now as small as a cat licking me, and then i got punched by a very ticked off Dracnee. "Well here we are back in the pit, i would say this place is the pits, but that would be a false statment, it is the pit of pits." I looked back at Letum who eating fire lava as i got up off the black glass shore, "no thanks to you pal, now we are back at monster haven, and i am sure to feel the wrath of my dad this time. for coming back" I turned to "her" "you gotta name sister, because i can't keep calling you dracenee, person thingy, monster, whatchma call it. Emily McNair "First of all I look nothing like my mother so quite refering to me as a dracnae" I yelled thourily ticked off "Secondly I dont give my name to people who own drakons who eat them and send them to the pit of all pits. Unless they reveal thier name first" "Pitt, Andrew Pitt" He replied "Okay then I'm Emily McNair" "Well then Emily I have a plan to get out of here" "What to wait untill we find the doors" "No that would take to long" "Well then what" I tried to look as angry as possible but, Andrew was really cute when he was mad. As he stood thier thinking he finally thought of something. Well that or he saw the most nasty monster in the world. "So what are we going to do" I asked getting ticked off again "We are going to call my dad" He smirked then grabed me by the wrist and literaly dragged me through hell. Andrew Pitt At least thats what i told her. Truth be told I and my dad are not on firnedly terms with each other. We never have been. I spent 10 years of my life down here killing of monsters he made me spar with until i became so proficient at killing them and knowing their weaknesses that I was able to kill them, headless. Yes i know sounds creepy, but with my dad and for the bizzare nature I exist as turns out i can live without my head for a moderate amount of time. Call undead if you wish, dad would call it his greatest achievement in his offspring. Anyway, i told her we were going to make a call on my dad, which dad however i didn't specify but i was postive i wasn't going to make myself known to king daddy of the pits. Pulling Emily through the pit of pits was not my idea of fun, sure this was my home turf, sure i had complete control over it, heck i could reverse gravity in here if i wanted, but i should proboloy make it pretty clear that i was abused down here for nearly 11 years with my dad trying to make me into a godslayer. Anyway i knew a little secret most people don't realize. Percy discovered part of it, i discovered the rest. The bronze brazier which sits in a small temple in tartarus is connected to the Camp Half-blood Dining Pavilon's Brazier. Annebeth learned how to burn the message in the brazier for it to appear in the brazier at camp halfblood. I figured if it was capable of doing that it should work for to beings that regenerate. Though since i had never tested it before, it would be likely that what ever happened would either be painful or worse. "So, Emily we have three options." "One, we find the doors of death and exit through the main gate. Two, we burn ourselves in the brazier and appear at camp-halfblood or camp jupiter. And, three, well i reverse the gravity where we are standing and we launched at incredibly speed out of tartarus and likely have the thrill of our lives as we avoid smashing against the side of the upper tunnels." Oh and i should proboloy mentione the doors of death are no longer here in tartarus. We would have to climb to get to them." Emily McNair "Well this day can't get any wierder" I said as we startled a whole bunch of greeks sacrificing to thier parents. The truth is Andrew didn't really give me a choice as to what we were going to do he just grabed me by the arm and we jumped into the braizer. We were lucky we arived in one piece. "So smart guy" I told Andrew"What do we do now?" Andrew Pitt "Well first of all I didn't think that far, second, Maybe we should surrender." Andrew Pitt said has he was looking into the spear head of Clariesse. "Heh, hi clariesse, still mad about the hydra incident?" Andrew Pitt asked. Claresse stabs him with her spear only for it to snap apart. Despite breaking it still electrocutes. Clariesse cursed as she spoke, "what do you think!?!" Andrew Pitt bl;ew out of his mouth some thick smoke as he was still doubled over from the stabbing. "Yup!" Emily McNair This is the only time I will say I was thankful to have Andrew thier with me. The smoke apperantly was a spell or something that froze people. As Clariesse froze solid Andrew collapsed. Then Chiron(bless his soul) galloped over put me and Andrew on his back and carried us to the big house After Andrew was taken care of, this kid ,I think his name was Alexander, was called to unfreeze Clariesse. After he was finished he was called back to show us around camp but Andrew refused to go. Looking back on that it was probably the smart thing to do. If I explained the whole insident you would be bored out of your mind so i'll just tell you some. Basically we ended up in the woods of camp. Then we were attacked well I was attacked. No sooner did I realize it was a trap. This Alexander boy appearntly found out I was a demi titan some how and him and some friends attacked me. I was lucky I could control how much of my mother I released at a time or else they all would have been demigod stew. As I was fighting back knocking them out of the fight one by one I was stabed in the back(literaly). I started to disenigrate. Interresting fact about demi titans no matter what we do we all go to Tartarus(thanks alot Luke). Interesting fact about me sense I'm part monster I disenigrate but I don't come back from Tartarus. Then as my world was about to end Andrew showed up out of nowhere and took care of ten demigods all on his own. When he was done he snapped his fingers and I started to reform. How does it fell to be reformed you ask? Well you know how when you go on a really fast tall rollercoaster and you go down a really steep hill your stomach gets the butterflies and kind of queasy. Well thats how it fells to get reformed plus your limbs and face get numb. Lets just say its not pleasent. "Why would you do that?" I asked "Do what?" Andrew replied "Waste your time and strength to come save me?" I smirked because by now he was just hinting a blush. "Because your not half bad" He said "Just a question how did you know i was in need of help?" I asked again "I didn't trust that guy from the minute I saw him." Andrew said "So thats why you didn't go so you could follow us and watch." I finally got what hs plan was all along (well at least at camp) "Exactly. Now lets get out of here before we get blamed for this." He said "But we did do this" I said(dont judge i was really tiered) " Just come on." Andrew said facepalming. And with that we took off for the entrance/outage of camp with no stopping. Category:Collaboration Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Freeman23 Category:Athenaiswise Category:AFROLEPLAYS